


love

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Angst, Break Up, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: “You ate my leftovers again,” Oikawa says.“Sorry,” Koushi sighs, voice bland. They’d forgotten about that. “I'll try to remember next time.”“You could sound a little more distraught, Kou-chan. What am I supposed to eat today ?”They hand out a bill, not even looking at how much is written on it, and turn back to their book. Finals are near, and it's no time to be distracted by petty leftovers.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	love

“You ate my leftovers again,” Oikawa says.

“Sorry,” Koushi sighs, voice bland. They’d forgotten about that. “I'll try to remember next time.”

“You could sound a little more distraught, Kou-chan. What am I supposed to eat today ?”

They hand out a bill, not even looking at how much is written on it, and turn back to their book. Finals are near, and it's no time to be distracted by petty leftovers.

Oikawa bends to kiss the top of their head, lips ghosting  over  t heir hair before retreating, and he leaves in a rush. K oushi’s leg throbs in its cast, and there's this  _itch_ he wishes he could scratch, but the heavy bandages won't let him. Time goes on sluggish until Oikawa's return – at which point it seems to stop completely.

* * *

There's this potted plant by the window that wasn't here yesterday, and K oushi frowns at yet another attempt Oikawa seems to be making at keeping something alive. T he cacti , dead, K oushi’s bonsai, dead, several orchids, dead, and now this… s ucculent ? It's ugly. Hopefully the thing survives. That'd give Oikawa something to bother.

“Kou-chan !” he says excitedly when he's back from practice, “did you see what I bought ?”

“Yeah,” they sigh.

“You didn't ask me how I named her !”

“It's a plant.”

“Her name is Natsu and I love her very much.”

In another lifetime, K oushi would have retorted “More than me ?” and Oikawa would have kissed  them t ill their breath ran out . Now, only Oikawa's skittish attempt at resting a hand on  their shoulder remain s ,  and he ends up grabbing the a rm of the chair with too white knuckles.

* * *

“I'm going to sleep.” Koushi grabs their stuff from the coffee table and make a move towards the bedroom, when Oikawa's hand shyly grabs the bottom of their pants. 

“Movie night ?” He looks hopeful. “We haven't done that in ages. We have to keep up the traditions !”

“I'm tired,” Suga answers dryly.

They try not to think of Oikawa's smile shattering and hop to their bed, cast-free leg still hard to manoeuvre. The papers to change roommates are filled already, they just have to t ell him, but even through the thick fog that has become t he only thing they feel , it's hard to let him down like this.

They have a little speech prepared. Dozens of variations of _It's not you, it's me_. _I wish it were different_ – truthfully, they don't. It's just become so hard to keep up with this lie and they're too tired to bother.

Love was something they once shared, but when Oikawa cries as they tell him, it's hard to feel anything.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget the comments and kudos. hope you liked it !


End file.
